silver lining
by weirdpuppy
Summary: Sakura Haruno, es una mujer de 35 años , con una hija adolescente y casada con un hombre que al día de hoy prácticamente es un desconocido, que sucede cuando la carismática doctora Haruno se enfrente a una cruda realidad? NARUSAKUSASU apesar de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.
1. introduccion

Sakura Haruno, es una mujer de 35 años , con una hija adolescente y casada con un hombre que al día de hoy prácticamente es un desconocido, que sucede cuando la carismática doctora Haruno se enfrente a una cruda realidad? NARUSAKU, SASUSAKU ITASAKU.

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

Sakura es una mujer apasionada como ninguna, cada mañana ella se levanta antes que el sol y entonces sakura era una mujer de su casa, pone la lavadora, mientras que ya tiene la cafetera funcionando, prepara un desayuno sustancial para su esposo y su hija, entonces podía tomar una rápida ducha, colocarse un atuendo impecable maquillaje suave y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo y entonces ahora ella era la doctora Haruno.

Miembro importante de las filas del hospital de alta especialidad de Konoha, reconocida por el éxito de sus intervenciones y sus años de servicio, la doctora Haruno contaba con un doctorado en pediatría y una subespecialidad en cardiología,

No podía quejarse de su vida, amaba su trabajo, amaba servir a la gente y al pueblo, amaba a su bella hija Sarada, que era la viva copia física de su esposo. Ah!... si también estaba su esposo, un hombre exitoso. Él contador público Uchiha Sasuke, quien tenía a su cargo grandes empresas multinacionales, era una persona seria, poco expresiva, y de carácter fuerte, sakura había estado enamorada de él desde que eran vecinos por allá de su más tierna infancia. Sakura a pesar de muchas veces sentirse sola, seguía amando ciegamente a Sasuke, pero aun así se cuestionaba si ese amor era mutuo, pero estaba bien por que ella tenía tanto amor que bastaba para los dos.

Con la familia de su esposo, todo era diferente, su suegra Mikoto era una mujer dulce, que no aparentaba su edad, gentil y amorosa, por otro lado su suegro, era un hombre duro como roca, pero que se ponía de rodillas ante la joven Sarada, a la cual llenaba de obsequios y mimos, nadie podía poner una mano sobre Sarada, o tendría que darle cuentas al temible General de brigada Uchiha Fugaku.

Y entonces estaba Itachi , su encantador cuñado, Itachi era un hombre de 40 años, alto atractivo inteligente , básicamente era de esos hombres que son como el vino, entre más viejos más atractivos, Itachi no estaba casado, ni tenía hijos, pero eso no importaba, Sarada, tenía gran devoción hacia él , era un clásico ejemplo de complejo de Electra, pero en vez de tener un platónico enamoramiento con su padre , lo tenía con su tío, él era un gran empresario dueño de la cadena de hoteles Uchiha, nadie pensaría que en su juventud , él se ganaba su propio dinero lavando platos y a veces baños en un pequeño restaurante. Tampoco nadie pensaría que fue el primero en poner sus ojos sobre la pequeña sakura de 7 años que un día llego a vivir con sus abuelos a solo unas casas de la suya.

* * *

 **NO TE VALLAS AUN POR FAVOR¡**

Hola amigos , espero disfrutaran esta introducción a mi historia, aquí quise generalizar en la situación de la familia Uchiha como tal, recuerden que a pesar que están casados también habrá narusaku leve itasaku , y claro otras parejas , aunque tengo una idea de cómo quiero que termine, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones y hacerlos participes del desarrollo , quiero hacer esta historia lo más apegado a la realidad posible, y en la situación de que se aborde alguna enfermedad, prometo ser fiel al diagnóstico real, quiero avisar que en el transcurso de esto se van a presentar situaciones muy difíciles , pero siempre habrá una forma de seguir adelante, y es lo que quiero transmitir , que a pesar la tormenta mañana saldrá el sol

Espero con ansias leerlos, ten un gran dia y nos estaremos leyendo


	2. Capitulo 1

HOLA! Pues bueno pensaba abandonar este proyecto debido a que el primer capítulo no tuvo mucho éxito pero, decidí que seguiré escribiendo, por quien me dejo un review y por quien me leyó en silencio, espero este capítulo aunque corto sea de su agrado, siempre trato de poner un poco de mí en mis fics, se encontraran también que uso muy poco los diálogos, suelo narrar más situaciones, pero claro hay que saber manejar todo, así que estoy dispuesta a leer sus sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Besos

Stefany

* * *

La pequeña sakura, era una niña feliz, amaba a sus padres con toda su alma, sakura reía y cantaba, sakura bailaba con el viento en las tardes de primavera, y sakura se sentía hermana con las flores y los animales, sakura se recostaba en el pasto y miraba al cielo mientras soñaba con hadas y unicornios, y entonces, ella oiría a su madre llamándola a merendar, se sentaría a la masa y comería con sus padres como una familia.

Los señores Haruno, eran unos campesinos humildes del país del fuego, su vida se sustentaba en trabajar la tierra y vender sus cosechas, y aun así, sin lujos y ni excentricidades, ellos eran felices.

Sin embargo, la memoria de sakura, apenas y lograba evocar aquellos días de su tierna infancia, todo eso quedo como un sueño lejano después de aquel fatídico accidente. Recordaba muy bien ese día, sus padres volvían de la ciudad después de entregar un cargamento de arroz y trigo, nadie habría podido prever la tormenta que se desato y como el viejo camión de su padre se volcaría terminando con su vida y la de su madre.

Si tan solo ella hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que se verían, les habría besado el rostro y les habría dicho cuanto los amaba, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido… en aquella ocasión la pequeña sakura se había quedado a cargo de su abuela, una mujer ya entrada en años que sin embargo le tenía la paciencia del mundo, si solo lo hubiera sabido, no habría hecho ese berrinche por no llevarla con ellos, Oh Dios… las cosas horribles que les dijo. Estaban grabadas a fuego en el corazón de sakura, y por mucho que pasaran los años, tal vez nunca se perdonaría a sí misma, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes…

Y esa fue la primera vez que sakura Haruno piso un hospital , y vio a su madre tendida en cama, con tubos aquí y cables por allá, y un aparato parecido a un televisor pequeño que no paraba de hacer sonidos, pudo apreciar el severo estado del cuerpo de su madre, su piel cremosa estaba tinturada de violáceo oscuro debido a los golpes pudo escuchar como el doctor hablaba con su abuela y le decía que Mebuki necesitaba urgente un ventilador, y que las posibilidades de que se salvara disminuían a cada momento y entonces sakura en su inocencia infantil le había dicho a aquel hombre de rostro serio.

¨señor, tengo el ventilador para mi madre, En casa tenemos uno que da mucho aire, si nos apresuramos estaríamos allí de inmediato, ¿verdad abuelita?¨

Y sakura observo la sorpresa y después tristeza y la compasión en los ojos de aquel hombre de aspecto pulcro, y como este se agachaba a su altura y acariciando su cabeza le decía con dulzura

¨por su puesto princesa ella se pondrá bien ¨

Ojala eso hubiera sido verdad, pues Mebuki no logro pasar aquella noche, todas las enfermeras habían sido testigos de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos la mujer mientras su ritmo cardiaco se disminuía en aquel monitor, trataron de hacer todo por ella, pero sus órganos estaban gravemente perjudicados, ella no lo logro…

Y sakura entonces conoció el verdadero dolor, el velorio fue humilde, en aquella casa que la vio crecer, y sakura estaba como perdida, ella veía a su alrededor, las personas que se despedían de ellos, y sakura no lo asimilaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera una pesadilla, deseaba despertar, pero por más que abría sus ojos, jamás despertó de esa cruel pesadilla.

Y ahora allí estaba ella, en la sala de descanso de los doctores recostada en un sillón recordando el pasado. ¿Qué habría pasado si ella no les hubiera gritado, si no les hubiera pedido que volvieran pronto? Bah… que caso tenía imaginar, si ya no había vuelta atrás, no ahora habiendo pasado más de 30 años, ahora ya no podía recordar bien la voz de su padre ni los besos de su madre.

Ahora ella era una mujer adulta, y una vida no le había servido para aprender a vivir con ese dolor, pero era momento de ir a trabajar y cuando abrió los ojos, se topó de golpe con una mirada azul como las profundidades del océano, que la miraban con preocupación

\- Dime que puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar- se lo dijo con voz firme pero suave

-no te preocupes, Naruto, solo cosas de mujeres, ya sabes la menopausia-dijo ella intentando aligerar el ambiente

\- te ha hecho algo ese bastardo- le pregunto ahora abandonando poco a poco la calma y pasado a la rabia total

-ya te dije que no es nada de eso, con Sasuke todo está bien- le dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie

\- cuando fue la última vez que te hiso sentir mujer- se lo dijo con vos incitante, plagada de promesas mientras la observaba ponerse la bata.

Ella le miro un largo rato y le respondió con el tono de vos más agresivo que el nudo en su garganta le permitió entonar

-es no es tu asunto- y se marchó del lugar, dejando atrás al hombre que consideraba su mejor amigo y quien gustaba de hacerle ese tipo de comentarios absurdos.

Sin embargo ella sabía, que si por asomo llegaba a contarle que descubrió la aventura de su esposo con la jefa de este ,Naruto no se contendría en molerlo a golpes, claro , si no fuera porque Naruto mismo los vio salir de un lujoso restaurante, ambos se habían mirado a los ojos y aquel descarado hombre lo había retado con la mirada, por su puesto Naruto lo habría delatado si no fuera por una sola razón; En ese momento el llevaba de la mano a su esposa Hinata, ¿que acaso eso no es eso también infidelidad? Es decir, entonces ¿a cuál de las dos le estaba siendo infiel?, a su esposa con quien se casó por compromiso o a la mujer con la que soñaba cada noche desde que la conoció en aquella universidad

Por lo que despejo su mente, y se dejó caer al sofá donde ella había estado anterior mente y se permitió aspirar la fragancia que dejo ella al irse y se imaginó a si mismo despertando cada mañana oliendo este aroma floral directamente del cabello, cuello y pecho de sakura. Pero para su desgracia, no podía quedarse todo el día imaginando, era hora de recomponerse eh ir a trabajar, y era grato para el que los niños lo amaran tanto como el a ellos, no por nada, el Doctor Uzumaki era el pediatra estrella en aquel hospital, verlo siempre le traía alegría a los chicos con su alegre y jovial comportamiento, pero¿ que irónico no? Todos los niños te aman menos los tuyos, esos te desprecian por siempre estar en el hospital.

Le fue difícil levantarse del cálido mueble y se sintió viejo, y fue así como aquella guardia algunos dicen que vieron al doctor Uzumaki vagando sin rumbo por los oscuros y fríos pasillos del lugar y otros aseguran que vieron a la doctora Haruno entrar llorando a un baño . Otros más lo atribuían a algún fallecimiento de sus pacientes y otros dicen que vieron a la jefa de enfermeras correr detrás de la doctora Haruno al baño y que no salieron de allí en un largo rato.

Pero claro, esos son solo chismes de hospital.


End file.
